


Chances

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: "What are the chances that we'd end up dancing?Like two in a million, like once in a lifeI could have found you, put my arms around youLike two in a million, like once in a lifeWhat are the chances?"Inspired by Chances by Backstreet Boys.





	Chances

It was Tuesday, probably the wrong day for Alex to be walking around a seedier area of downtown, looking for somewhere to drink, looking for somewhere to take a deep breath and not be recognized. Because for the last week, that was all Alex's life had been. The NCPD officer who saved the President during her visit to National City. The police officer who had acted fast, taking the guy down before a single shot had been fired. Alex's name and face had been everywhere, known by everyone. She hadn't been able to get a cup of coffee without someone noticing her and wanting to buy it for her. She'd been unable to even leave the precinct at this point. She just wanted to disappear in a crowd of unknown, vanish into a bar and have drink after drink without anyone feeling the need to buy her one to prove she was a hero. So, she'd chosen a place well off the beaten path, a dingy bar with a pool table that only served cheap liquor straight and two types of draft beer. As Alex entered, she reconsidered at the number of people in the place. It was more crowded than she thought, almost making Alex bolt out the door. People seemed to be quiet though and there was an open seat at the bar so Alex took it.

"Bourbon please," Alex says to the bartender as she sits down, ignoring the people sitting around her. When her drink comes sliding across the bar, Alex downs it, already signaling for another before the empty glass can clatter back down to the dingy, wooden bar.

She finally takes the chance to glance to her right, eyes immediately catching the striking jaw line of the woman sitting next to her wearing clothes that look entirely too expensive for a place like this. She watches her slowly sip a glass of whiskey, Alex's eyes stuck on the glass at the red lipstick print left behind.  Because if Alex is being honest, lipstick prints are sexy as hell.

Alex watches her face turn, almost an imperceptible amount towards Alex. Her eyes are still covered by a curtain of hair, but Alex can just make out those red lips that left the lipstick print. What was a woman like this doing in a place like this was the first thing that went through Alex's mind. She turns further until striking green eyes peer right back at Alex. Alex feels it instantly, that insane spark of attraction as she looks at the woman. Alex watches carefully as red lips turn into a slight smile.

Alex downs another drink, ordering a third with a tip of the glass in the bartenders direction. The woman does the same, eyes still scanning to Alex.

Recognition shoots through Alex instantly. She's looking at Lena Luthor, the youngest CEO ever at a fortune 500 company. The company that had just been expanded to National City. Alex, being an NCPD officer, knew who Lena was. She'd been high profile from the day she walked into the city. Now, Alex was more surprised than she was minutes ago, shocked that someone with the prestige of Lena Luthor would be somewhere like this.

"I'm surprised," Lena began, "that the hero who saved the President would be in a place like this."

Alex is taken aback, surprised that someone like Lena would know her even though she'd been everywhere in National City lately.

"I'm surprised," Alex says softly, "that National City's most talked about CEO would be in a place like this."

Lena doesn't respond, just sits quietly while they both slowly sip their fresh drinks.

"So, Office Danvers," Lena leers, Alex's eyes going wide at the way the title leaves her lips. "How about a dance?"

Alex looks around, nobody is dancing, no music is playing that you can dance to. Lena gestures to the bartender, pays for them both before Alex has time to protest, and quickly stands. She offers Alex her hand, an eyebrow quirked in a dare for Alex to take it.  Alex has never been one to back down from a challenge. 

Alex takes it without thinking about it too much, heart racing at the feel of Lena's smooth palm against her own. Alex follows behind Lena, the people they pass barely paying them any notice at all until they're in a car, Lena's driver only opening the partisan window for Lena to tell him where to go.

The ride is silent until Alex finally speaks.

"Tell me your name," Alex says.

"You already know it," Lena responds, eyes searching Alex's.

"I want you to say it," Alex responds back, a challenge in her eyes.

"Lena," she says, letting her lip movement be more exaggerated with it, and Alex's heart races at hearing the way Lena says her own name. She feels like her entire world stops at the sound of it, unable to even process how to respond to her bodies reaction to a simple name spoke from perfect red lips in the back of a town car.

Lena's fingers move to Alex's thigh, softly brushing over her jeans, grounding to Alex's racing thoughts.

"I'm Alex," Alex whispers, breath uneven from Lena's closeness.

They stay like that, eyes locked, Lena's fingers lightly brushing the inside of Alex's thigh until the car stops. When they exit, Alex is clearly confused at the industrial door that sits in front of them, no sign for anywhere to dance at all.

Alex watches cautiously as Lena's driver raps on the door in a specific pattern until it opens, revealing a dark, red hallway behind it. Alex follows Lena down it until it opens into a large room. Lavish chairs and tables circle the room, a large dance floor in the middle. The music isn't like club music, but it isn't slow. Alex looks around, noticing the prominent and elite of National City around the room from Congressmen to lawyers to the lieutenant of the fire department.

"Dance with me," Lena whispers in Alex's ear, finger brushing down the side of her torso as Lena moves away. They shuck their jackets quickly, Lena much more graceful than Alex. They place them down, Lena turning on Alex and locking eyes with her. The song that plays is slower, and Alex's heart pounds at the thought of what is about to happen.

Lena grabs her hand, leading them to the middle of the other dancing people. Lena pulls Alex close, front to front, letting go of Alex's hand to intertwine her fingers behind Alex’s neck. Alex moves her hands to Lena’s hips, hoping she can’t feel how sweaty they are through her dress. They move slow at first, Alex letting Lena dictate the pace even though they’re moving slower than the beat of the song would ever dictate. Alex’s brain stops when Lena’s hips start to sway slowly, her breath completely caught in her throat as she feels Lena’s front push into her. Alex responds, Lena’s grin lets her know she enjoys the way Alex’s movements hitch before she matches Lena’s pace. Alex certainly wasn’t thinking this was how her night was going to go, but she’s never been more thankful when the music starts to pick up to a more familiar beat.

Lena turns in Alex’s arms, fingers sliding down Alex’s neck and to the front of her throat, body moving until she presses back into Alex. Alex lets her hands rest on Lena’s hips, breath coming out hard when Lena’s head leans back on her shoulder. It feels like the beat of the music picks up exactly in time with the increase in speed of Lena’s hips until Alex feels dizzy, completely lost in the smell of Lena’s hair, the softness of her flesh, and the feeling of her pressing into Alex. Alex feels everything like it’s flying by her, too fast for her to think, too fast for her to really make a conscious decision. She’s moving on instinct at this point, completely distracted and enraptured with everything that Lena is.

Alex's brain feels like it catches up to her when Lena pushes her hips a little harder back into Alex, and Alex finally moves. She takes her hand off Lena’s hip, leaving the other firmly in place. She trails her fingertips up Lena’s side, behind her shoulder, and up to where her hair hangs over her back. Alex pushes it to the side to expose Lena’s neck before she leans down, lips gently brushing the side of Lena’s neck. Lena’s head falls further back onto Alex’s shoulder to expose more of her neck to Alex. Alex is soft with each brush of her lips before she trails the same path with her tongue, smiling to herself when she feels Lena’s pulse leap under her mouth.

The second that Alex lifts her mouth away, Lena turns in Alex’s arms, grabbing her hand in one smooth motion to pull her towards their coats. Alex grabs them, quickly stumbling after Lena who doesn’t even have to stop her movements to get back in the car that is being held open by her driver.

When the car door shuts, Alex feels like she dreamed every single part of that, until Lena turns towards her.

“If you want to go home, please give my driver your address,” Lena says, fear barely concealed in her voice.

“And what if I don’t want to go home?” Alex asks.

Lena reaches forward to press what Alex can only assume is an intercom button. “To my apartment,” she says. Alex’s entire body buzzes as Lena leans towards her. Her fingers come up to grip between the top and second button of Alex’s collared shirt, fingernails brushing Alex’s bare skin. If you ask Alex later, she’ll say Lena pulls her forward, but she truly has no idea. Maybe she closes the distance. All she does know is Lena kisses her firmly, lips pressing together, and Alex tries to ignore how perfect it feels to have Lena’s lips pressed against her own.

Lena pulls back, a striking shyness on her face. Alex can’t help it. She reaches up, fingertips lightly brushing Lena’s cheek, until she moves her hand lower to lightly trace Lena’s lips. Alex is an absolute goner when Lena’s tongue pokes out, lightly licking the pads of her fingertips, and Alex is certain she’s never seen anything sexier than that.

She pulls her fingers back lightly, the world suddenly rejoining them when the door opens slowly. Alex hadn’t even realized they’d stopped. She follows Lena to an elevator, watches closely as Lena scans a key before pressing a button that gets the elevator moving up. Alex tries to stay cool, but her brain is buzzing with thought because she has never wanted anyone as much as she wants Lena right now.

She lets Lena take her hand, lets Lena pull her down the hallway to the only door there, and lets Lena lead her inside. Lena doesn’t let go of Alex’s hand.

“Can I get you a drink?” Lena asks, head cocking back towards the wet bar in the corner.

“I just want you,” Alex answers honestly.

Lena smiles at her, tugging Alex’s hand down the hallway off the kitchen to her bedroom. Lena’s bedroom is huge, plush carpet more comfortable than Alex’s own bed immediately comforting her feet as she kicks her shoes off. Lena pushes Alex until she’s sitting on the bed as Lena flicks the lamp on.

She stands in front of Alex, reaching around to unhook the clasp of her dress on the side of it. Alex watches Lena pull it down, revealing smooth skin and the edges of a black, lace bra. Lena gets the zipper all the way down and slides out of the dress, revealing the matching black underwear and stockings. Alex can’t look away as Lena leans forward, cleavage on display, to slide her fingers in the top of her stockings to pull them down. She does it one by one, eyes never leaving Alex. She steps closer to Alex, standing between the redhead’s knees as her fingers move to the buttons of Alex’s shirt. Alex watches Lena’s eyes as she unbuttons it until she can push it to the side. Alex shucks it off and tosses it on the floor. Lena takes no time helping Alex pull her sports bra over her head.

Lena’s fingers tangle into Alex’s hair, tipping her head back so that Alex is looking up at her. Lena leans down, tongue poking out to trace Alex’s lips with the tip of her tongue. Lena yelps in surprise when before she knows it, Alex stands, and picks her up, easily letting Lena’s legs wrap around her. Lena gets her bearings, immediately tangling her fingers in Alex’s hair again.

“You’re strong,” Lena says, thrilled at the display.

Alex smirks before she turns them. She keeps her hold on Lena as she crawls into the middle of the bed to lie Lena down on the pillows below, Lena’s black hair cascading around her.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Alex says before she leans down to connect their lips.

And Alex takes her time. She kisses Lena, tongue dipping into her mouth to slowly brush against Lena’s. Alex explores Lena’s mouth, savoring how good it feels to kiss her. Alex pulls away, placing a chaste kiss to Lena’s cheek, Lena’s chin, as she goes lower to kiss the side of Lena’s neck. Alex sucks lightly, biting down on the wet flash to pull it between her teeth. She soothes it with her tongue before dipping lower, repeating the action until she can scrape her teeth over the dip of Lena’s collarbone.

Alex reaches under Lena to unhook her bra, pulling it slowly off her shoulders.

“I mean it,” Alex says as she kisses across Lena’s chest, “you are the most beautiful woman on the entire planet.”

“Fuck,” Lena husks as Alex kisses lower, between the valley of Lena’s breasts, and under it. She sucks on the flesh there, marking it as she bites around the soft skin until she gets to Lena’s nipple. Alex runs her tongue over it softly, picking up speed as she flicks the hard bud back and forth.  Lena's fingers tangle harder into her hair, keeping Alex there as she sucks Lena's nipple into her mouth.

"God yes," Lena groans as Alex bites softly at her nipple, pulling it between her teeth.  Lena lets up her hold just enough for Alex to move to the other side and give it the same treatment.

Alex kisses lower, stopping to swirl her tongue in Lena's belly button until she moves to her side, biting along Lena's ribs as fingers tangle deeper into her hair.

Alex keeps kissing down Lena's side, dipping her tongue into the groove of her hip bone.

Alex hooks her fingertips into Lena's underwear, directing her to lift up so she can pull them down.  Lena's legs fall open, giving Alex a view of her soaked sex.

"No body," Alex says as she moves to the inside of Lena's knee to bite lightly, "is as sexy," Alex continues, trailing higher to kiss Lena's upper thigh, "as you."

Alex's tongue runs up Lena's slit, collecting and smearing her wetness, teasing her lips as she moves to her clit.  Alex circles it slowly, teasing as she moves her head with the movements of Lena's hips.  Lena's hips move faster, trying to increase the speed at which Alex's tongue runs over her.  Alex grins up at Lena as she continues to tease her, flattening out her tongue to run back down to Lena's entrance.  Lena cants her hips forward, trying as hard as she can to get Alex back to where she was.

Alex moves back up, increasing the speed at which she flicks her tongue over Lena's clit.  "Alex," Lena moans just as Alex sucks her clit into her mouth.

Lena comes, legs shaking, thighs holding Alex still as Alex continues to flick her tongue over her clit, drawing out each shock of pleasure that shoots through Lena's body.

Alex moves back up to kiss her when Lena tugs on her hair.  "You're really good at that," Lena whispers, gripping at Alex.

"Not even a little bit done with you either," Alex says back, already pulling Lena into another firm kiss.

__

Alex is woken up what feels like minutes after she falls asleep by the beeping of her phone, clearly indicating her alarm.  She pulls Lena closer to her, hating that she has to be at work so early.  Alex starts to detangle herself from Lena, missing her warmth immediately as she slides out of the bed behind her.  Alex tries to be quiet as she gets dressed.  When she's done, she steps over to the side of the bed, taking in Lena's sleeping form.  The very beginnings of the morning light creep through the window so that Alex can just make out her face, and she stares because Lena really is beautiful.

Alex leans in, pressing a light kiss to Lena's forehead.  Alex searches her pockets knowing there was a pen in them and luckily finds a post it note from work the day before.  She writes her number and leaves it on the night stand where she knows Lena will see it and hopes beyond all hope that Lena will actually call her.

"Leaving so soon?" Lena whispers, eyes barely open.

"I've got to go to work," Alex responds before she leans down kissing Lena again, mainly because she can't help it.

When Alex shuts the front door of Lena's apartment, she can't quite believe it.

__

Alex picks up her phone in a hurry, barely able to get it to her ear with her gym bag and backpack in her hands.

"Yeah?" Alex answers in a huff, trying desperately not to fall or drop anything.

"Where are you?" Kara whines.

"I'm at my apartment," Alex says back, confused as she starts to put her things down.

"Why?" Kara squeals.  "You are supposed to be meeting me for dinner," Kara pauses, "fifteen minutes ago.  I want you to meet my new friend."

"Shit," Alex remarks, feeling bad immediately.  After her night with Lena, she'd had to rush to work, barely making it there on time.  She'd completely forgotten about the dinner they'd scheduled just the day before her world had been turned upside down.

"You're still coming right?" Kara asks, and Alex can picture the puppy dog stare she wears.

"Yes, I'll be there in ten," Alex answers, already pulling her shoes back on.

It takes her no time to get to the restaurant, catching her breath at the door from running from the parking lot.  She didn't want to give Kara's new friend a bad impression because Kara seemed to really like this girl.  Kara needed a friend for sure.

Alex spots Kara and sees the back of another woman's head.  Silky black hair gives Alex flash backs of red lipstick prints on whiskey glasses, the tip of a tongue running over he fingertips, hair falling on the pillow, creating a curtain over Alex's face as Lena hovered above her.  Alex has to shake that image out of her mind, has to shake the thought of Lena's lips against hers this morning out of her mind before she could step up to the table.

Alex braces for Kara's hug that she knows is coming, squeezing her sister close.  When she finally lets go, she turns towards the woman sitting next to her sister, eyes going wide at the grin on the woman's face.

"Alex, this is Lena," Kara excitedly says.  "Lena, this is Alex."

"We've met," Lena responds, still grinning at Alex.

Kara looks between the two of them, confusion written all over her face until a light bulb seems to go off.

"Oh my god," Kara yells, eyes everywhere turning towards her.  Kara has the decency to send an apologetic look to everyone around them.  "The person that you told me about?" Kara says to Lena, hand immediately going to cover her mouth after she says the last word.

Lena nods.  Kara looks at Alex, back to Lena, and back at Alex again.  "You mean this person?" Kara continues.  "My sister, Alex, that you met at a bar last night and took home?"

"Yes, it was her," Lena grins.  Alex sticks her hands in her pocket, feeling silly.

"I can't believe you left without giving Lena your number you jerk," Kara says as she swats at her sister's shoulder.

"I did leave my number," Alex says back, turning to Lena so she knows.  "On a yellow piece of paper on the night stand."

"I didn't see it," Lena says softly, and Alex's heart aches at what Lena must have felt waking up later that morning thinking Alex didn't want to see her again.

Alex slides in the booth next to Lena, Kara completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry," Alex says as she pulls out her phone.  "What's your number?"

Lena tells her, Alex typing it into her phone.  She makes quick work of sending Lena a heart emoji.

Lena grins even wider at the sight of it on her own phone.  She saves Alex's number, still smiling at her.

"In case you both forgot," Kara says waving her hand between them, "I am right here."

They share a laugh.  Dinner goes on and on, the conversation endless between Kara talking about meeting Lena, Alex telling Lena embarrassing stories about Kara, and Kara trying to one up her with an embarrassing story about Alex.  Alex's face hurts from smiling so much as the tears roll down Lena's face at Kara's story about the time they'd burnt their grandmothers barn down trying to play cowboys and robbers.

"You two sound like a handful," Lena finally gets out through short laughs.

"We were then," Alex says grinning at her sister, "and we still absolutely are now."

Alex takes the chance to walk Lena to her car while Kara waits for her next to Alex's.

"Do you think it's fate?" Lena asks, standing next to her driver's side door.

"Do I think what is fate?" Alex asks.

"When I woke up this morning, I knew you'd be gone.  I remembered you waking me up to say goodbye.  I was heartbroken when you didn't leave your number," Lena says.  "Do you think seeing you here again is fate?"

Alex shrugs.  "Did you know Kara was my sister?"

"I didn't.  I obviously knew her last name and yours from all the news articles, but I didn't know if the two of you even knew each other until Kara told me she wanted me to meet her sister that was an NCPD police officer.  I hoped it was you," Lena answers as Alex steps closer.

"Can I call you tomorrow and set up a proper first date?" Alex asks.

"You can," Lena responds, hands moving to the front of Alex's shirt to pull her in for a kiss.  It's soft, chaste, but Alex can't get enough.  She has to kiss Lena two more times before she can walk away.

__

"So you're dating my new friend?" Kara asks when they're both in Alex's car.

"What are the chances?" Alex asks, sending her sister a grin.  Because really, what are the chances?


End file.
